


memories of portugal

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: Post-brunch.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Kudos: 20





	memories of portugal

"Well, that was fucking awkward." Crowley says, slamming the Bentley's door. "I think I'm wearing more champagne than I actually managed to drink."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad." Aziraphale smiles at him, very slightly. "Coming?"

Crowley coughs and grins. "Probably sooner than you'd think."

He blatantly stares at Aziraphale's arse now, because he can, and from the look the angel sneaks back at him over his shoulder as he's unlocking the door, he bloody well knows it, which is even better. 

Aziraphale puts a record on his utterly ancient record player. "Care to dance?"

"Are we doing the gavotte? I'm not doing the bloody gavotte."

"No." He puts his arm around Crowley's waist. "I thought we could try something a little more ... intimate."

"Well, we could just go upstairs for that." Crowley raises an eyebrow.

"Hush, you." The angel says fondly, and takes off Crowley's sunglasses so he can look in his eyes.

"The tango? I never thought you knew the tango, Angel."

"I'm dreadful at it." Aziraphale murmurs in his ear. "But it is so wonderful to hold you close."


End file.
